The Highway to Hell Has More Corners Than I Expected
by vampierno863
Summary: Hiya, my name is Frank Iero. I was born on Halloween 23 years ago. I play guitar in an awesome band called Pencey Prep, and totally have it bad for my friends older brother. This isn't good because 1,I'm pretty sure he isn't gay and 2, I'm not exactly human. And there's no way I could tell him that... Could I?


Hiya, my name is Frank Iero. I was born on halloween 23 years ago. I play guitar in an awesome band called Pencey Prep, and totally have it bad for my friends older brother. This isn't good because 1,I'm pretty sure he isn't gay and 2, I'm not exactly human.

Yes I said it I'm not human, however you humans don't have a name for what I am. The closet lore I could find calls me a demon of sorts, I know I sound completely off my rocker... well at the moment I kind of am. I'm at a party;much like the ones you would only see in a cheesy movie, now im not really anti-social but I am currently barricaded in the bathroom, sporting the biggest boner I've ever had because the kid looked at me and winked. So yeah I'm one hell of a demon huh? Stuck in a bathroom spanking the monkey like it's the fucking second coming or some shit. And now that I've probably scarred you for life with that mental image, I'm gonna clean up and make it look like nothing happened... but the entire thing was futile. Can you guess why...? If you guessed because mister tall, brooding, and more gorgeous than the angel lucifer congratulations an A-fucking -plus to you mofo. Those beautiful hazel eyes were boring into my soul, and a smirk danced on his thin pale lips. Ice ran through my veins as I realized the music had stopped, he had heard me, well at least i wasnt moaning his name... this time.

"Hey Sugar..." he murmured with a bit of a slur, while handing me a beer and gently pushing past into the bathroom behind me. Without closing the door or even kicking me out he unzipped his jean and started to take a piss. His head tilted back letting his shoulder length hair flow down in ebony waves, his stance was relaxed even though he knew i was there, and his oh-so -wonderfully-tight jeans of his were beginning to ride lower and lower on his hips.

"You gonna crash here tonight Frankie?" he asked pulling me out of my fixation on his ass.

"Umm... uhs-s-sure ..y-yeah thanks Gerard." I managed to stutter out.

" I thought I told you to call me Gee.'' he mutter seeming annoyed.

"You said only to call you that if we were alone, someone could hear us." I retorted as I recalled the discussion.

"Dude the party's over, no one else is here. You'd know that if you weren't in here jerking off all night." he said with a smile, " So who was is Ashton Kutcher? Megan Fox? Were they together?"

I giggled, "Oh yeah totally your mom was there too" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran through the gigantic apartment he called home, knowing full well he'd be on my heels, but slightly slowed by his still un done pants. If there was one thing you never did it was disrespect Mrs. Way infront of Mikey or Gerard, the boys were small but they could kick ass if mad enough.

The beer I had in my hand went flying as I was tackled from behind onto a couch, his shoulder was digging into my wings (see told you I wasn't human don't give me that look). He either didn't notice because of the khevlar vest I wore, or he simply didnt care. I say this because i was put in an arm bar and tickled merciessley for an eternity ( about 15 minutes). He let me up finally, chuckling as he began to do up his jeans before catching me staring at his groin.

"Jesus christ Frankie whens the last time you got laid?" he said laughing.

"Ummm... with a man or a woman?" I said while trying to recall, about a week before I met him. 5 years ago.

there was a short beat of silence before we both burst out laughing, the conversation was dropped and we fell into routine; horror movies, beer, and video games. As always he passed out around 3:30, so I went out for a smoke. I needed to clear my head before i did something stupid like tell him what i am, or worse tell him I liked him. I stole a smoke from the pack left on the table and reached for my lighter, it wasnt in my pocket like it normally was and i couldnt find one. So i brought my fist to eye level and when I opened my hand there was a small flame hovering over my palm, I lit my cigarette and waved away my fire. The air was warm with a slight breeze, and there was some overcast.

I slipped off my vest and shirt leaving on my red tie, and climbed ontop of the railing letting my wings extend out of my skin. And as luck would have it the second my feet pushed off the door behind me opened, my wings snapped back into their space beneath my skin and i began to fall not fly as I'd hoped I would. He caught my wrist and hauled me over the banister i had just been standing on, it actually scared me that it took that little effort(imay be short but im not that small, its kind of insulting really.) The second I was safe he pulled me into his arms and we collapsed on the ground, I looked up into his eyes and immediately looked away as they were filled with tears and it was all my fault.

I didn't have an explination for why I was up there... except the thruth but I couldn't tell him that... Could I?


End file.
